Nalu Fluff week 2016
by naomi811
Summary: It's Nalu week guys! Enjoy the fluffiness to the extend!
1. Day 3: Cuddling

**Hello, minna-san. I decided to participate for this week but I already too late haha. So basically I will follow the title according to the day in list first before covering the day that I left. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Day 3: Cuddling**

It was a normal day for Team Natsu, which were consist of Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy with both Charla and Happy. They went for a job that required them to capture a group of robbers that can use basic type of magic. Well, the job was far much easier than they thought, considering how beast are they actually.

While Natsu and Gray picked a fight towards each other like usual, a defeated robber in his pathetic condition tried to cast a spell without they realised.

As a hand slowly approached the leg of a blonde mage, the sharpness of Natsu's nose caught the robber's doing and ran towards her.

"Lucy, be careful!" Natsu quickly averted Lucy away from that place. She was too shocked to realise what's actually happening to her. While Erza and Gray beat the last robber to his death since he's actually brave enough to hurt their nakama, Lucy, on the other hand started to feel the chill in her spine.

She tried to wrap her arms around her body, but the chill became worse. And the cloth she's wearing was not helping too. Natsu, who was near to her, noticed the slightly uncomfortable of his partner. "Luce, are you alright? That jerk doesn't touch you, right?"

"Well, he's not. B-but I don't know… why…" Her body started shaking due to the cold, and her feet felt numbs out of sudden. Lucy fell on her knees. Natsu began to panic. Happy quickly flew to her for a support.

"Lucyyyy!"

"O-Oii! Lucy, are you okay?" He caught her from falling further, but her body was too cold! "Oi, Gray! Look at Lucy!" Natsu called the ice mage since maybe he know how to handle the cold spell. Unfortunately, he seemed does not get any idea. "Maybe it's a rare spell that takes time to dispel," said Gray while frowning.

"How about Wendy?" asked Natsu, still in panic. Seeing Lucy in that condition makes him worried like hell. "I'm sorry, Natsu-san. I've tried, but I only managed to heal Lucy-san numbs state. Other than that, like the chill in her body, I couldn't heal it…"

"I think we should head back to the guild so that we can ask Master about the spell," suggested Erza, since they already reached a dead end. "But, he just cast a simple spell!" Natsu snapped suddenly, but he was stopped by Gray.

"Calm down, Natsu. It may be a simple spell, but the result will still the same if we have no idea how to dispel it."

"Anyway, we have to head back now or else, Lucy-san will caught in the spell forever," said Charla while tried to stop Natsu from continue arguing. Natsu cursed in his breath, but slowly went to Lucy and gave her his scarf. He supported her all the way from the small town to Magnolia. The cold in her body doesn't seem will disappear anytime soon. All of them tried to warm her with any clothes they had while Erza tried to put her own armor for her, but to no vail.

When they finally reached the guild, they quickly went straight to the infirmary and met with Porlyusica to ask for her advice. As expected, her answer almost the same with Wendy. "I couldn't help you in this case, since it's because of a spell, not some wound that can be healed immediately. But I believe this is just a simple spell. You can try by searching some spell books in the library. For now, we'll let Lucy stay here since it'll be advantageous if any emergency occur."

Happy quickly willing to help, including Erza, Levy and Wendy. They started to search any spell that involves coldness as fast as they could, Gray went to ask a few people, while Natsu decided to stay with Lucy.

Although they tried covering her whole body with tenfold of the blanket, the effect was still not enough to warm her body. It's seemed the spell was much stronger that they thought. Natsu frowned, thinking of some things that may be useful for saving Lucy. She seemed suffering with the coldness adding with the heaviness of the blanket on her.

Porlyusica, on the other hand, saw the advantage that only the fire mage could do to help Lucy by keeping her a bit warmer. "Natsu, why don't you cast your own magic on her so that she can feel the warmth?"

"Huh? How should I do that?" asked Natsu, completely confused.

"Figure out that by yourself."

"You're not helping me at all!"

As the old woman left the room, Natsu started to try any sort of style he could do to help Lucy. Finally, after trying a lot of different ridiculous style, he came out with a simple resolution: cuddle. This style was definitely dangerous since once Lucy released from the spell, he'll be dead for sure. He doesn't realised his blood started to creep towards his cheek and he was blushing.

"Well, there was no other choices… t-then…"

His heart pumped fast as he slowly removed all the blanket excluding the last remaining blanket and slide comfortably beside her. He could feel the chill in her body, and started to charge up his entire body in fire, high temperature enough to beat the coldness. When he put out his arm as her pillow so that he could lessen the chill on her face using his palm, the door suddenly opened.

"Porlyusica-san, there're some hint-"

Damn. It's Erza, damn it.

"Natsu! Get out of the bed, now!"

~x~

Natsu was kneeling on the floor. Facing the anger Erza, while Wendy, Happy and Levy couldn't help but giggled softly at the back. Well, not Wendy, since she's blushing when she heard the news. Not by Happy and Levy, though, since they're Natsu and Lucy's shipper from the start.

"Answer me, Natsu. Why are you in Lucy's bed?" The glare was shooting an arrow of darkness.

"I-I was asked by that old woman to keep Luce warm…"

"Are you telling me the truth?" Erza lessen the distance so that her glare eyes met with Natsu's eyes.

"Y-yes! Ma'am!"

"Hmm, that's kind of logic, since you can use fire. You can help her until we found the spell. Do what you should, then."

"I'm trying just now, but you just butted in out of the blue!"

"I just want to confirm you're not doing anything that you should not to her since she's still under the spell!" Both of them sparked to fight but was yelled back by Wendy. "Enough, you two! You're disturbing Lucy-san!"

Erza and Natsu quickly stopped and recomposed themselves. "My bad, Wendy. All this worry has caused me to become unreasonable," said Erza and slowly went back to the library. Natsu, who remained quiet, returned to Lucy and slide beside her once again. His eyes darted to the very face of his partner who still shivering due to the cold. "Sorry, Luce… a bit emotional just now.."

He pulled her closer in his embrace and located her head safely against his chest. His arms wrapped her body and he started to set his body on fire again. After a few minutes struggling to keep the right temperature for the whole time, he felt exhausted out of sudden. He stopped for a moment, tried to catch his breath. _'Oh please, not now… I should be able to extract my power more than that!'_

He tried once again to charge, but maybe due to the recent fight with the robbers, his magic was not really affective this time. He cursed himself for being so pathetic. But his anxiety was gone, replaced with relieved when he saw Lucy's face was calmer than before. She seemed to fall asleep in the sudden warm provided by Natsu, although it's not so warm against the cold.

Natsu couldn't help but smiled fondly. _'She so cute when she sleeps…'_ He cuddled her closer to him and placed his forehead towards hers, while slowly closed his eyes. "Maybe… a short nap won't be hurt…" Slowly, he drifted into a deep sleep.

It's not the first time, but, it's has been a long time since he had a good dream. He's always have Happy by his side, but the warmness in his sleep have gone since Igneel's disappear. Happy was so much smaller than him. And after Igneel's death, he'd never forget how warm Igneel was and how comfortable he was every time he sleep.

Finally, after such a long time, he's able to find the longing warmness in his sleep once again.

 _It's in her._

~x~

After two days fighting and struggling, they finally found the spell for the cold. Porlyusica cast the spell to release the cold from Lucy, and she finally in a good health back. Lucy told them she completely numbs in the spell, causing her own ability to speak or walk were frozen for a while. She thanked all of them for saving her, and everyone started to go back to their home to get some rest.

At night, when Lucy crawled into her bed, she's surprised to see Natsu and Happy already passed out in it. "Hey, Natsu! Happy! What're you doing in my bed!?"

She pulled his scarf to pull him out of her bed but was stopped by Happy.

"Lucyyy! Natsu was helping to keep you warm all the time and he's already exhausted!"

"But still we can't sleep together!"

Happy came closer to Lucy and poked her pyjamas. "Pleasee… only this time… Natsu already used to sleep with someone beside him and I don't want to ruin the moment…"

Lucy stopped and felt sympathy. After all, he's the one who helped her to keep the cold at the edge so that she could survive in the chillness. "Only this time, okay…"

She slides herself beside him, but far enough as if there's a barrier between them. But the situation changed as she blushed deeply when a strong arm pulled her closer and her head perfectly landed on his chest. The quiet of his soft breathing plus the sweet, warm radiated from his body, causing Lucy to feel extra comfortable and finally drifted in her own dream.

"Maybe… cuddle together like this sometimes, are not bad at all…"

 **~OMAKE~**

"Good job, Happy! She's already asleep!" grinned Natsu evilly when his plan to sleep with her succeed so that she felt sympathetic towards him. Evil Natsu. That was all his plan!

"Aye, sir! You owe me a big fish, Natsu!"

"You can always count on me!"

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	2. Day 6: Pregnancy

**I'm sorry minna-san! After so much things happen, I couldn't really contribute fully for this week. But in any occasion, I'll try my best to give the best shot for you! And I'll try to cover up the hole that I left a few days ago.**

 **Enjoy, okay! :)**

* * *

 **Day 6: Pregnancy**

"No… this can't be… No way!" A hesitant Lucy squeaked as she saw something that should be impossible: or at least, to her, it shouldn't be happening. Her heart already pumped out since before she took the test, and the result didn't really help either! "I-I should read the manual once again… M-maybe I made a mistake… Hahaha…" Her hands that were shaking too much try to reach the box of the pregnancy test just to make sure she must be misreading somewhere.

But damn. The fact that she's already read the manual for about ten times before using it means she didn't make any mistakes at all! "No… no way… I-I understand we're married and already make out and all but… this is too sudden…" As she crooked herself sadly beside the toilet, her eyes let out a few tears, and she don't know whether it's due to happiness or more to shock for the news. She loves Natsu. That's true. But the idea of bearing his child was affecting her emotion and it's too much for her to handle.

The sudden footsteps coming from the front door startled Lucy entirely. She quickly hides the pregnancy test anywhere, so that her husband didn't notice it, although she knew he had such a sharp nose. "Lucyyy~ I'm back!"

She came out from the restroom and tried her best to act like nothing actually happen. "Welcome home, honey!" Lucy tried to smile badly, although she knew she's bad at acting. But knowing Natsu, he's not the type who noticed it right away, anyway. So, sometimes… those traits really come in handy.

"Ne,ne, Lucy! You know what? On the way back from my job with Happy, we went through a river and it has a lot of big fish! I kinda know you made the best fish dishes in the world, so I asked Happy to bring the fish home so that you can cook for us!" said Natsu in excitement. Lucy couldn't help but amuse at her husband's childish act that still have in him after all those Zeref's war that happened before.

 _'That's Natsu for you, huh?'_

"Talking about Happy, I didn't see him anywhere, Natsu. Don't tell me…"

His eyes widen in shock. "Now you said that, I finally noticed he wasn't with me just now…"

And from afar, they could hear a familiar shouted from a certain blue Exceed while carrying about three big fishes with him! "Natsuuuuuuu! You mean! You leave me to carry the fishes!"

"Ohwoohh, Happy where did you go? I thought you're following me all the way home?"

"I hate you, Natsu! After catching the fish, you just leave it there and ran away from me!" Happy dropped the fishes in the sink and went straight to Lucy to search some comfort, probably. He bawled out to her and babbling about Natsu's behaviour during their job. "Lucyyy… look at Natsu… He just left me like that… he's bad, you know! During the job he's all 'You're my precious partner, Happy!' but then after that all he shouted was 'Arghh, I want to finish this job as soon as I can so that I can come back to Lucy!' He's bad, Lucy! He's bad!"

"Err, I don't know I should be happy or not…" sighed Lucy while gently stroked Happy's fur to comfort him. She looked at Natsu and glared at him. "W-what? It's not like it's my fault, right?"

"Yeah, Lucy! It's his fault, right?"

The two continued fighting in each other throat, which leaved Lucy a bit relieved. With the big news she have for Natsu, and watching them being all lively, maybe, even it's just for a while, she could put off the news. It's not like she didn't want to tell him the good news, and the fact that it's actually changed their lives in various ways will be more than enough reason for her to tell him.

It's just… she's afraid, he didn't ready to be a father. No, that's not it.

She's actually the one who didn't ready to be a mother.

Her hand unconsciously rubbed her belly that didn't show yet. _'A child… of me and Natsu…'_

"Lucy?" The blonde freaked out to see both Happy and Natsu already settled down with each other. Both of them stared at her in confused, which make her more freaked out. "H-how long are you staring at me like that, Natsu?"

He suddenly went to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The sudden touch on her stomach make her sensitive and blushed madly. 'He-he couldn't be…'

"I don't want to be rude, but, are you putting more weight, Lucy?" That's sounds so rude, and Lucy really wanted to mad at him, since he's the sole reason she's looking fat for now. But he suddenly tightens the hug and breathed her scent deeply. "Well, whatever. I love you the way you are. As long as you always be with me…"

After all this time he just couldn't leave Lucy. If they were ever separated, all in his minds was 'How's Lucy?' or 'Is she safe?', although he's so damn confident his woman is strong and she's just fine. Maybe, after seeing multiple times Lucy was beat up by the enemies, he just couldn't leave her. The thought of cannot protect her in the past really hurt him inside. ' _If only I was stronger before…'_ And now they're married, it's only natural for him to protect her at all cost.

And if possible, if they have children, he will make sure to protect his family with all his might.

Lucy smiled at his cheesy lines and gently held his hands on her waist. "Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're hungry right now, so let me go."

"Urgh, let me have this moment a bit longer…" He deepen his head in her shoulder and tighten his arms so that she couldn't escape from his hug. She giggled softly at his childish behaviour.

"Natsu, we're just separated in the morning and now you're back for dinner! It's not a long time!"

"But somehow, I get a feeling something happen to you, so I was worried sick and I don't know why, but today my motion sickness was the worst I ever had since I vomited for real all the time!" said Natsu causing Lucy to panic. So, Natsu's the one who caught the morning sickness instead of her? That's rare.

"I-I just fine, honey! Nothing to worry about. And I have to say I suggested both of you take a bath now!" She quickly escaped from his hold and ordered Happy to drag Natsu to the bath. For now, she's still able to hold the secret. And she's known all along the secret will actually revealed anytime since Natsu seemed to take notice on the changes.

"Nooooo! Let me hug you longer!"

Thanks to Happy, the noise finally settled down when he successfully put Natsu in the bath. He seemed to calm down for a bit. But Natsu so damned annoyed.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" asked Happy, curious with Natsu suddenly being clingy with Lucy.

"Don't you notice it, Happy? Lucy kinda weird."

"Is not you're the weird one? You've never been so clingy with Lucy before."

"I… feel something wrong with her. She just not like herself. It's feel like she's hiding something from me…" Natsu folded his arms in annoyance.

"Hmm, maybe Loke's suddenly come back and Lucy's just hesitated about staying with you?" said Happy while tried to hold back his laughter. Natsu glared hard at him.

"If that bastard tries on my woman, I don't hesitate to burn him into ashes. I don't care, Lucy's spirit or not I'll just pump him up until he couldn't stand up!" said Natsu while displaying his Iron Fist in anger.

"Honey! Happy! Keep it down! It's already night time." shouted Lucy causing them to pause and quiet. Natsu dipped his head deeper in the water until it only revealed his eyes. He just beyond pathetic. Lucy could never betray him, but why he felt she's hiding something important from him? If it's supposed to be important, shouldn't she share it with him?

The thought of Lucy's cheat on him made him to cringe at that thought. No way. She always said she's loved him and only him. That's not gonna be the issue.

So, what's actually happening?

As he opened the door of the bath, the hard crush caused a box fell in front of him. As curious as he was, he picked up the box. "What the hell is this?"

But as soon as he read the label, he swears he never felt so nervous before.

 _Pregnancy test._

~x~

"Lucy?" He searched for her at the kitchen but she's missing. He searched again around their living room, but to no vail. And he's worried as fuck, especially after learning the truth. But why she's tending to hide it? It's supposed to be a happiness for them! He's really, really happy to have a child. And the fact that he's going to have a child with Lucy Dragneel made him feel he's the luckiest man in the world.

He tried to search her by her scent, and thank God, that's so much easier. But as he came nearer, he heard a faint sobbed coming from their guest room. He opened the door and shocked when he saw her crying heavily on the bed. The sheet became wet cause of her tears. He felt bad and approached her slowly.

"Lucy? Lucy, my dear, what's wrong?" He held her hands softly, like she was fragile.

"I-I…" She covered her eyes and cried more, which made Natsu more worried. He pulled her in his embrace and let her rest on his shoulders. He stroked the blonde lock of his wife gently to comfort her, although he had no idea what's actually happening.

"What's wrong, Lucy? You know you can always talk to me…"

"I…I lost our wedding ring…"

Natsu looked at her confusedly. So she's actually cried all out in their guest room because of losing their wedding ring? And not the fact that she didn't tell him the big news? Funny Lucy. And it's even funnier since he knows where the ring actually.

"I thought you had something way more important than that to tell me?" He teasingly pinched her nose and she glared at him with annoyed. "Wedding ring is important to me!" He ignored her and reached out to touch her stomach fondly. She startled at his behaviour and didn't expect he knew the news too soon. She began to cry again. All this emotion swelled up within her and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I…I didn't mean to hide it from you…" She placed her head on Natsu's chest so that she could hear his heart beat clearly. "I just… afraid about everything. About being a mother, the responsibility and I'm afraid… you will think it still too early…"

Natsu hugged her deeper and kissed her temple softly. "Idiot. I have never been so happy than this day, Lucy. I always wished we could have children so Happy could have his companion. He'll be the uncle, though. And I always dreamed there'll be a mini Lucy with my hair and mini me with your hair-"

"Wait! Wait! What do you mean children? Do you actually mean more than one?" watching Lucy's suddenly panicking was Natsu's favourite hobby all the time. "What's wrong with that? I want more than one child, Lucy."

"Oh, I see. Why don't you're the one who pregnant then? Oh, and as I recalled…" She looked at him mischievously. "… I'm lucky you're the one who caught my morning sickness. You really save my ass there."

Natsu covered his mouth as he suddenly remembered the sickness he got none other than his wife's supposed morning sickness. No wonder it felt strange. But if he really wants to have another child, is he really has to go through that hell again?

"Natsu."

"Yeah?"

He turned to her and surprised when Lucy kissed him full on the mouth. He deepened their kiss and break it to catch breath. He met their forehead and looked at her eyes deeply. "You know what, Lucy? I always want you to be the mother of my child and I know you can do it. And trust me, you'll be the best mother for our children, Lucy…"

Lucy's eyes watered a bit at his sweet words. Natsu's never failed to make her so precious to him and always believed in her, in anything they did.

"Thank you, Natsu. And since you believe in me, there's no way I didn't believe in myself."

"That's my girl!"

After all those drama, out of the blue, Happy came to them in tears. He showed his paw to Lucy specifically. In his paw, lay Lucy's wedding ring safe and sound without any scratch.

"Where did you get my ring, Happy?" asked Lucy curiously. Happy shook his head and said "I found it in the fish I just ate…"

"What? Maybe it slipped when I cooked the fish…"

"No!" Happy denied it furiously. Lucy became more confused. "If not, how would the ring suddenly in the fish?"

"Natsu's the one who puts it."

And that night, the fire mage was not allowed to have his dinner.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave reviews! :))**


End file.
